


You help me, I help you

by Secret_Universe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: Some Batjokes fluff, cause the shipping part of my mind wouldn't shut up.





	You help me, I help you

Darkness filled the city and their streets, unless you counted the various colored light decorating the building and houses, and also the goliath Christmas tree in the middle of the square. The man cloaked in black and dressed to be a flying mammal creature stood atop one of these building, keeping an eye over the city of Gotham. Not much crime seemed to be in action at the time being, a slow Christmas no doubt. Opening up his cape to form bat wings, Batman glided downward into the streets, keeping in the shadows as he walked along. Who knew when crime would jump out at any given second?

He paused a moment, something seeming to reach out to his hearing. Yelling, grunts of pain… was someone being ambushed? He made a sprint towards the source of the noises and stopped outside an alleyway. A group of thugs picking on a victim…but not just any victim…

A certain psychopathic clown was being tossed and pushed around like he was nothing but a rag doll, his mouth and nose both seeping crimson liquid. Joker let out another of grunt of pain as his face was once again met by concrete surface, trembling by the repeated laughing and insults ringing in his ears.

Batman stood there a moment. Joker was his main nemesis and he did always somehow manage to get himself into situations where his own life was almost taken… but this didn't seem like something he brought on himself… having seen enough, the Dark Knight made his move and appeared somehow between the mugs and the Joker, blocking the way. They weren't willing to back down from finishing what they started but this was Batman; not known to have superpowers but he could pack quite a punch if you weren't careful.

One glare from the man of the shadows appeared enough to convince them not to go up against him and they made their way out of his sight. Giving a nod of satisfaction, Batman turned toward to see how bad the condition Joker was in; his suit was torn in places, parts of his pale skin was covered in patches of black and blue, his hair all messed up and tangled, and both his mouth and nose still seeped of blood, threatening to drip off his chin.

Joker coughed a bit, taking notice of Batman holding up his hand to the clown, offering to help him up. But he looked away, feeling too proud to be helped; he didn't want to be seen like this, not in front of Batman of all people. But feeling a hand on his shoulder, he had to glance back at the other man. Batman still gave a hard look but not one of suspecting whatever plan he had… one of concern that he wasn't in the best shape to be doing anything right now. He shook…and threw his arms around the Dark Knight's shoulders, becoming nothing but a sobbing mess into his chest.

Batman was taken aback by this, not completely used to this sort of contact but he found himself slowly embracing the clown, only rubbing his back to ease Joker's choked sobs.

"Don't be scared anymore… it's going to be alright…"


End file.
